Tale of Two Toads
by sodacanwriting
Summary: When Tsunade tells him Naruto couldn't handle it.


When he had described it, Jiraiya the fallen sannin wrote in one of his books that heaven was a place ones mind, body and being were at peace. No white beaches, no grand feasts, no scantily dressed women just one finally being able to rest.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage, his sensei who also happened to be a big smut reader had commented he was very surprised by Jiraiya's vision of the afterlife. If Jiraiya was being honest he was surprised too that his mind, the part that thought for him had such a simple vision for paradise. It just wasn't him. It just wasn't in character for the Gallant Jiraiya.

"Son." Jiraiya who now knew he was wrong turned to look at his mother and father. He still couldn't believe they were here. Spirits dressed in white and enjoying their slice of paradise. "What troubles you?" Jiraiya's mother asked. She was a woman who looked like a female clone of him. Another surprise to Jiraiya. When he was young and pictured his parents he always assumed he got his dashing looks from his father but Jiraiya looked nothing like him.

"Naruto." Both Jiraiya's parents listened sympathetic. They both knew from their son's tales that the you man was like a son to him. "I'm worried about him." Jiraiya remember how the boy was after he lost Hiruzen. A third time now Naruto had lost a father.

"You can check up on him and Tsunade." At the mention of the woman he loved Jiraiya's expression grew more grim. He didn't even want to think how she was handling his loss. Though she hid under insults and chakra empowered fists Jiraiya knew some part of her. Some part of the beautiful woman he loved cared for him.

"I can't." Jiraiya looked away ashamed. He felt like he was walking out on baby Naruto again.

"We understand." Jiraiya's father gave his son an empathic look as his wife rose up and moved over to Jiraiya. A comforting hand placed on his shoulder by her. "Naruto is strong son. You trained him. He'll be alright. Don't doubt him."

"It's not him I doubt. Its finding a weakness against the Rinnegan." Jiraiya had seen just what the eyes of god could do. Nagato could face the whole of Konoha and come out on top Jiraiya had no doubt. The advantage of his secret message might not be enough. Even if it was Naruto and Konoha still had to face the rest of Akatsuki. If only he could be alive to help. "What?" Jiraiya looked back and forth between his father and mother whom were both suddenly watching him with wide worried eyes.

"Jiraiya you fading." Jiraiya's mother's grabbed her son's face between hands. Desperately looking him over in an attempt to find out what was wrong. She knew she was about to lose him her maternal instincts screamed it.

"Fading?" Jiraiya was still confused. He felt and looked no different. A glance at his hands telling him so. "Father?" Jiraiya looked at his father. Maybe his mother had lost it.

"We love you son." Jiraiya's father feeling the same fear his wife was came over and remorsefully removed her from their son. "Don't forget that."

Don't forget what? Everything his parents where doing and saying confusing Jiraiya further and further. Why was his mother crying? Why was his father's sadness mirroring her own?

"Mother? What's going on?" Was the last thing that came from Jiraiya. Like a mighty explosion a blinding white light flashing before his eyes. Its intenseness forcing them close. The action helping nothing. Even behind hooded skin Jiraiya was able to feel its intense burn.

"Ero-sennin." Jiraiya heard once it died down. He was on his back now and every part of him hurt. "Ero-sennin! Ero-sennin!"

"Kami brat! Stop yelling! My head is pounding!" Jiraiya still blind didn't need his eyes to know who was screaming in his face.

"You're alive! Ero-sennin it worked! You're alive!" Jiraiya felt a sudden weight on his hurting chest that caused him to cry out.

"Naruto-boy calm down! Give him some space."

"Sorry Pa." Jiraiya heard Naruto sheepishly apologise the weight lifting.

"No need to apologise. I'm happy he is alive too." Why did everyone keep saying that? The last thing Jiraiya remembered was sinking wounded to the bottom of a river then waking here. The wounds from his former student explained why his body hurt but why did his eyes? Forcing them open Jiraiya had to blink several times to see through them.

"Easy." Jiraiya heard a voice say over him. "Easy there Jiraiya-boy."

"Pa?" Jiraiya looked at the elder toad wanting an answer. "What's going on?"

"What do you last remember?" Pa countered instead.

"The fight with Pein. Drowning and thinking for sure I was dead." At the mention of dead Naruto and Pa both shared a look. Jiraiya looking at the former properly for the first time noticed how much he had changed. His clothes, looks and everything else about him looked the same but his eyes they looked very different.

"You died Ero-sennin." Naruto spoke his voice filled with the same heavy weight his eyes had. It didn't sound like the young bright one Jiraiya was use too. "You're fight with Pein was a year ago. You died." That wasn't possible how was he here then.

"Naruto brought you back Jiraiya-boy." Pa explained. Jiraiya's confusion easy to read. "The boy has been here a year refusing to leave until he found a way." Jiraiya's disbelieving eyes stared at Naruto. Could he have really done the impossible.

"How?"

"Fuinjutsu."


End file.
